Fab sayuki kurobane
Sayuki Kurobane (黒羽 紗雪 Kurobane Sayuki) is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Sayuki has white hair, about shoulder-length, and deep brown eyes. She wears a black ribbon to keep her hair from getting into her face. Personality Sayuki's characteristics match that of a cool-dere. She usually keeps herself cool and collected, but not antagonizing herself. She only speaks when necessary, but when she does her messages are direct and to the point. She deals with family matters differently, however, showing her soft side easily to the point that most characters are taken aback. In addition, she also has brother complex towards her brother, Reiji Yoshino. She views Reiji as her most important family and would go to any extend to protect him, to the point that she takes things too seriously at times. On the contrary however, she is on bad terms with Momiji Satomura due to Momiji's attempt to kill Reiji early in the story. As the story progressed, Momiji developed a more condescending attitude towards her, but Sayuki still stayed on high alert around Momiji. Synopsis Sayuki is same-aged Reiji's sister-in-law. Her parents died in the war that took place years ago before the events of the story. She had lived with Reiji at Ichigo Sagara's house until he left the island for work and training. During the time of Reiji's absence, Sayuki's power, which takes form of two handguns, awakened. To better handle this dangerous power, she learned to use it in secret and eventually became the mysterious gunwoman of justice who protected the peace of the island; no one knows her true identity, of course. After Reiji's returned, she was invited to the so-called Survival Game Ragnarök by Jin Arizuka as one of the twelve sacrifices for Odin, forcing her to fight if she wanted to survive. Sayuki did not particularly care about the game itself, but when she found out that her brother was also dragged into it, she vowed to protect him even if she had to kill herself in the end. Sayuki saved Reiji, who was yet able to call forth his weapon, in his first battle with Momiji. At first, she easily held off her opponent thanks to the large amount of Runes she developed. However, as the battle progressed, Momiji gained the upper hand by secretly disabling Sayuki's senses with her Grimoire, reducing her fighting capability to minimum. Unexpectedly, Reiji stood up to protect Sayuki when Momiji was trying to deal a fatal blow. His strong desire to live and protect his sister enabled him to summon Sakura, his partner and (self-proclaimed) ultimate weapon with the power to change the tide of battles. Momiji silently retreated in the face of these turns of events since she could not take on two opponents at the same time. But then, the three was confronted by Kengo Kirisaki, who possessed a projective armament even more fearsome than Sayuki's own. With some help from Walküre, another participant of Ragnarök, they managed to temporarily ran away from their opponent. Before Kengo caught up with them, Sakura unlocked Reiji to enable his own offense power. Sayuki engaged Kengo in battle on behalf of Reiji, but in the end it was still Sakura and Reiji who put an end to the fight. Realizing that the one responsible for Ragnarök was Odin, Sayuki and Reiji decided to patrol the city whenever they had the time to look for him and put an end to the war, although without any success. They eventually had to continue with the ceremony every time Eye Space appeared and managed to defeat the opponents who came their way. Sayuki ultimately lost to Momiji in a battle where Reiji was not present to interfere. Powers&Abilities Armament *'Utamaru' (うたまる utamaru): this is the black gun. It shoots black bullets. *'Archimedes' (アルキメデス arukimedesu): this is the white gun that shoots white bullets. Runes *'Schwarz Weiss' (福音の魔弾（ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) shuwaisu shuvuwarutsu; German for Black and White, Japanese for Gospel Magical Bullets): Sayuki's basic ability is to track and recognize the sound generated by her opponent to act accordingly. *'Einhart' (術式固定（アインハルト） ainharuto): *'Razen' (術式固定解除（ラーゼン) rāzen): *'Flugel Blitz' (瞬間魔力換装（フリューゲル・ブリッツ） furyūgeru burittsu; English for Flugel Blitz, Japanese for Instant Magical Retrofit): Sayuki uses this Rune to increase her body capacity so that she can handle her power more efficiently. Last Resort *'Sturm Kreuz' (正邪必滅の流星群（シュトゥルム・クロイツ) shutourumu kuroitsu; German for Storm Cross, Japanese for Meteor of Right and Wrong): this attack takes a great deal of time to prepare, but the result it can bring about is worthwhile. To use this Last Resort, Sayuki has to create magical bullets high in the air while not detonating any of them. When the necessary number of bullets is achieved, she lets all of them fall down the enemy like a devastating black and while downpour of energy. Thereotically speaking, executing this move without a partner is impossible, but Sayuki managed to pull it off in her battle with Momiji without her noticing. Category:Fortissimo's sub characters